Turu Turu
by o.O.o.ODraGoNfLyO.o.O.o
Summary: Katara esta sufriendo ¿Dejara que el enemigo la consuele? one-shot de Zutara. Reviews por favor, diganme que les parece mi primera historia..... la canción es Turu Turu de Gisela


Disclaimer: Avatar y sus personajes no me pertenecen y tampoco la canción

**Disclaimer****: Avatar y sus personajes no me pertenecen y tampoco la canción**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Turu Turu

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en él?! – se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza cierta maestra agua mientras veía como entrenaban Zuko y Aang. Hace ya más de dos semanas que Zuko se había unido al grupo

_Tengo un turu, turu, turu en la cabeza_

_Que hace turu, turu, turu y no me deja_

_Lo hace siempre cuando estoy un poco sola_

_Y me deja más o menos como estaba _

Katara se sentía muy confundida. Zuko la había traicionado justo después de que ella había depositado en él su confianza, y eso era lo que mas la confundía. ¿Cómo era posible que después de lo que le hizo ella no dejara de pensar en él? Es decir, la traicionó, no merece que ni siquiera lo recuerde, pero no, ahí estaba él, metido en su mente y sin querer salir. ¿Qué significaba esto?

_Si pudiera detener yo tus pasos un momento_

_Descubrir en donde estés,_

_Si me estás llevando dentro_

_Menos mal que entre tú y yo_

_Va naciendo un sentimiento_

_Que hace turu, turu, turu, turu, turu, turu tu _

Katara los observaba detenidamente mientras luchaba por ordenar sus ideas y encontrar el porqué de su confusión, si no resolvía aquel dilema rápido seguro que enloquecería.

Poco tiempo después Zuko y Aang terminaron de entrenar, ambos voltearon a ver a Katara que aun estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos. Estaba segura de que algo le estaba ocurriendo

_Yo te llamaré mas dame tú una excusa_

_Olvidaste darme el número de casa_

_No consigo imaginarme toda sola_

_He pecado si no te lo digo ahora_

- ¿Katara, estas bien? – preguntó Aang. Entonces Katara se dio cuenta de que ambos la observaban fijamente

- Claro que estoy bien, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – respondió Katara sonriendo dulcemente. Zuko al verla sonreír no pudo evitar sonreír el también, no sabía lo que pasaba, pero había algo que siempre lo hacía sonreír cada vez que ella lo hacía.

Katara notó su sonrisa e intentó detener el color que subía a sus mejillas, pero al parecer no tubo éxito, y peor aun, Zuko lo notó

- ¿Segura que estas bien? Te vez algo roja ¿No tienes fiebre? –dijo Zuko colocando su mano en su frente. Katara sintió un leve escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, y nunca se sintió mas sonrojada en su vida.

_Que hasta pierdo la salud_

_Que no tengo ni una amiga _

_Que me faltas solo tú_

_Tu sonrisa y tus caricias_

_Pero todo entre los dos_

_Nos podrá pasar por eso_

_No nos rendiremos, no_

_Y al final será un progreso_

- ¡Claro, me siento muy bien, y no vuelvas a tocarme! –gritó la maestra agua mientras quitaba su mano de su frente y se iba apresuradamente.

Como no tenía nada que hacer decidió caminar por el bosque en el que acampaban, y después de unas horas descubrió un pequeño lago de agua cristalina. Katara se acercó a el, el agua era tan clara que podía ver a los peces nadar sin dificultad. Katara vio su reflejo en el agua con una sonrisa. Sin duda el agua siempre lograba robarle una sonrisa y calmarla. De pronto, apareció el reflejo del rostro de Zuko. Katara se giro preparada para gritarle por haberla seguido, pero se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie más ahí, solo ella. ¿Acaso su propia mente la estaba engañando? ¿Por qué tenía que verlo en todas partes? Katara se sentó a la orilla del lago, y por un instante todo lo relacionado con Zuko salió de su mente. La atmósfera de aquel lago, el silencio, el agua cristalina la hicieron pensar en su madre, y sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos como perlas relucientes, y ella permaneció ahí, en completo silencio. Ni siquiera estaba consiente del tiempo, pues ya hacía mas de dos horas que había anochecido

_Y este turu, turu, turu en la cabeza_

_Me va haciendo daño y ya le digo basta_

_Que hay un turu, turu en esta vida mía_

_Que me borra toda la melancolía_

- ¿Dónde estará Katara? – preguntó Sokka al notar que ella era la única que faltaba en el campamento

- Yo iré a buscarla – se ofreció Zuko – Soy el más indicado, ya es muy noche y no se puede ver nada, por lo que utilizaré mi fuego control para iluminar el camino –Zuko se fue antes de que los demás pudieran protestar. Pasaron varios minutos y aun no veía rastro de Katara y comenzaba a preocuparse, pero de pronto escucho a alguien llorando, era muy débil, pero el sonido estaba ahí. Zuko siguió el sonido y llegó al lago encontrando a katara. Al verla ahí sentada en la tranquilidad de la noche y con la luz de la Luna sobre ella sintió como si su corazón se detuviera por un instante. Desde su encuentro en Ba Sing Se le sucedía esto cada vez que la veía, y aun no se explicaba el porqué. Zuko comenzó a admirarla detenidamente con una sonrisa en los labios, reconociendo que Katara sin duda era una chica Hermosa, pero cuando su mirada llegó a su rostro su sonrisa se borró por completo al ver aquellas resplandecientes lágrimas. Se acercó a ella sigilosamente y la abrazó instintivamente por detrás.

_Y mañana probaré_

_A dejar de ser perversa_

_Me divierto más así_

_Sin dejar de ser princesa_

_Y quizás te cantaré_

_Muy bajito dos canciones_

_Tú te las escucharas_

_Sentirás mil emociones_

Katara al sentirlo inmediatamente se liberó de su abrazo asustada, pero al ver que era Zuko se calmó un poco, pero en ningún momento sus lágrimas dejaron de caer

- ¿Qué haces aquí Zuko? ¡Vete! – dijo la maestra agua

- No me voy a ir hasta que me digas por qué estas llorando –respondió Zuko tan dulcemente que incluso se sorprendió el mismo

- Pues, es que… yo… yo… ¡Extraño muco a mi madre! –en cuanto dijo aquellas palabras su llanto se hizo mas intenso, Zuko al notarlo la abrazó nuevamente, pero esta vez, Katara no hizo nada para alejarlo, incluso correspondió abrazándolo con fuerza, cosa que sorprendió a Zuko, pues el esperaba que ella lo empujara y se fuera gritando que lo odiaba

- Lo lamento mucho, se que lo que ocurrió con tu madre es culpa mía y de mi nación y que es muy doloroso para ti, pero también se que este donde este tu madre, ella esta velando por ti y que se pondría triste al verte llorar

- Lo se… muchas gracias… Zuko… esto es algo… muy lindo de tu parte --dijo Katara secándose las lágrimas

_Te enamorarás_

_Tal vez esperarás_

_Otros dos siglos más_

_Y te alejarás_

_De este turu, turu, turu, turu, turu, turu tu _

- Gracias por creer en mí –dijo Zuko pensando que eso crearía un buen ambiente, pero lo único que provocó fue que Katara se enojara y dejara de abrazarlo y lo viera con frialdad

- ¡Yo no te voy a creer nunca porque eres un mentiroso, un traidor! ¡Al final lo único que hiciste fue clavarme un puñal por la espalda!

- Si, yo se lo que soy un traidor, un mentiroso y un cobarde. Si quieres te puedo nombrar todos mis pecados. No tengo el título de hombre ideal. ¿Pero sabes que me pasa cuando te miro? ¿Sabes que veo en tus ojos? Veo el amor que siento por ti –La confesión de Zuko fue algo inesperado para Katara, y sin pensarlo, ya estaba tan cerca de él que incluso podía sentir su aliento cálido en su rostro, y sin dudarlo más, lo besó. Zuko inmediatamente le correspondió. Se besaron asta quedarse sin aire y cuando se separaron se mantuvieron en los brazos del otro viéndose a los ojos

_Si te suena un turu, turu en la cabeza_

_Es porque si te enamoras se te queda_

_Cada día viene a hacerte compañía_

_Ni el más fuerte vendaval lo alejaría_

- No, esto esta mal, yo no puedo besarte –dijo Katara desviando sus hermosos ojos azules de los dorados de Zuko

- ¿Cómo no me puedes besar si estas sintiendo lo mismo que yo? ¿O me vas a negar que sientes algo por mí?

- No te lo voy a negar, y siento algo por ti, incluso me atrevo a decirte que creo que es amor, amor

_No preguntes como fue_

_Que te roba hasta la mente_

_Porque si no estas no se_

_Como estas en mi presente_

_Hallaremos óyeme_

_Algo inmenso e importante_

_Con un turu, turu, turu, turu, turu, turu, tu_

- ¿Pero que dices Katara? Yo creí que me odiabas

- Yo también lo creía, pero últimamente he pensado mucho en ti, y eso me tenía muy confundida, pero ahora lo veo todo claramente, te amo Zuko, te amo como jamás creí amar a alguien

- Yo también te amo Katara –al decir esto la besó una vez más, reclamando al fin esos labios como suyos

_Y este turu, turu, turu en la cabeza_

_Se te mete como un fuego y te da vueltas_

_Y al final descubrirás_

_Que te queda solamente_

_Turu, turu, turu, turu, turu, turu, tu_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esta es mi primera historia. Se aceptan sugerencias, espero que les haya gustado D


End file.
